halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Stel 'Vadam
If you want, you can ask me here in the Talk section if you want to edit the aritcle page. K? Stel' Vadam 04:07, February 28, 2010 (UTC) to announce it's your article. A template box stands out better than bolded font. And for those using the default Monaco skin, I don't think they'll be able to read white font.}} It probably would, but SOMEHOW the Elite in the picture did it. How, we're still not sure.[[User:Tuckerscreator|'Tuckerscreator']] 22:54, March 7, 2010 (UTC) That's the hilarious part. But i decided to fix that up a little bit (because it violated the "laws of physics" rule in the Halo Fanon rules....FFUUUUUUU) to the part where it explodes in his face. However, since it's a Missle Pod (it's not meant for taking down infantry) and the Sangheili's natural durability (and take note, Stel's strength for even a Elite), he survives. --Stel' Vadam 06:23, March 8, 2010 (UTC) When did we get into this talk about a Barret M82? It was a LAU-65D/SGM-151 the Spartan was carrying, and don't forget, Stel's a Sangheili, not a human.--Stel' Vadam 10:17, March 8, 2010 (UTC) You know, excluding the fact that the missile pod explodes on contact, and the friction it would generate with his mandibles would be more than sufficient, and its a high explosive warhead going off mere inches from his brain... That's considering if he could catch it with his mandibles in the first place... either way, if it exploded in front of his face, his head (and most likely a large part of his torso, if not the whole body) would be blown to pieces. Now seeing that, i've changed that section completly. Besides, i had a couple of second thoughts about inserting that part....I really need to get my article noticed.......--Stel' Vadam 05:55, March 9, 2010 (UTC) I am tempted to whine about how I never get noticed, but back to subject, ahem. I don’t think that catching a missle in one’s mouth would cause them to be flung off, because for every reaction, there is an equal and opposite reaction, Therefore, this would mean that the person would fired the missle would be flung backwards as well. The target guy probably would have a broken jaw, but not be carried off.[[User:Tuckerscreator|'Tuckerscreator']] 03:17, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :Err... no. Rocket Launchers are generally recoilless weapons; which is to say, when fired, there is no kickback. As for catching the rocket with one's mouth, it would most definitely either break their jaw, tear through half of their head, detonate, or (if they, unlikely as it is, somehow managed to secure a grip on the rocket) carry them off due to the velocity of the rocket. Keep in mind, even a modern-day RPG-7 has a muzzle velocity of 140 metres per second using a standard PG-7V. I didn’t take into account the detonation part because I know that would DEFINITELY kill them. But I’ve read about guys who were stabbed by RPGs but still managed to survive long enough to get the bomb part out. But regarding recoil, if there is no recoil to the rocket, are you saying that it is because of the design to the weapon, or does the target thus suffer no knockback?[[User:Tuckerscreator|'Tuckerscreator']] 03:39, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :Typically, modern-day rocket launchers are designated as recoiless guns. Because of their construction and method of operation, there is no "kickback," or recoil, to the user. Could the energy shield play some role in his survival, like letting it "slip through" or something?[[User:Tuckerscreator|'Tuckerscreator']] 03:56, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Sona, stop nitpicking. And I'm actually at a loss for why were still continuing this conversation. The author removed that segment. Missles, mandibles, neglected users, and gumming elites, 501. Who can resist?[[User:Tuckerscreator|'Tuckerscreator']] 06:33, March 10, 2010 (UTC) : ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ -___- Maslab, i'm only a newbie to this site, can you take it easy?--Stel' Vadam 20:57, March 10, 2010 (UTC) K. Also, although a little off topic, but how do you do those kind of sigs you guys are using?--Stel' Vadam 21:27, March 10, 2010 (UTC) To address 501's comment; we're not really commenting on the current article anymore, so much as the concept of it. The current article is canon friendly. Thanks Sona. Also BTW, Maslab, i'm still a little confused on how to make that sig, since i'm a completely hopeless noob.--Stel' Vadam 22:01, March 10, 2010 (UTC) After seeing SilentSiren's Halo:Prophets article, i realized that. Also BTW i'm letting others use the character in their own fanons. --Stel' Vadam 00:03, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Wait a minute, I just realized something. Stel 'Vadam was fighting on Earth with the Shadow of Intent on "Floodgate" and wears white armor. You find dead Elites inside the Flood ship in white armor. Does this mean that Stel is going to... *sniff* I miss him already![[User:Tuckerscreator|'Tuckerscreator']] 03:32, March 11, 2010 (UTC) No tucker, Stel isn't going to die....and i've edited it so Stel wears his own personal armor, the Pro's Swordsman Armor.--Stel' Vadam 08:43, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Now, about the edits you made, Sona. Honor Guards don't just work for the Prophets, they're supposed be protecting important people and places.--Stel' Vadam 22:11, March 11, 2010 (UTC) What? Did someone just plant a RICKROLL ON MY ARTICLE? Stel' Vadam 04:53, April 1, 2010 (UTC) DANMMIT DANMMIT DANMMIT --Stel' Vadam 21:21, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Pic Hey Stel, may I use that sweet looking pic(The black councilor armor is awesome) for my RP for my elite commander. Thanks for your time.--BriNg iN DeR FLAmeS?! 15:08, April 27, 2010 (UTC)